The present invention relates to a pole tooth and to an electrical machine having a first active part which has at least one pole tooth which is fitted with a permanent magnet, and having a second active part which is magnetically operatively connected to the first active part for movement relative to one another. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a corresponding method for production of a pole tooth of an electrical machine. The expression “active part” in this case means, for example, a primary part or a secondary part of a linear motor, or else a stator or rotor of a torque motor. The problem and the solution of the present invention will be described here, however, primarily with reference to a linear motor.
Synchronous linear motors are known with magnets arranged in the air gap. Furthermore, synchronous linear motors have also been developed in which the magnets are embedded in the pole teeth of the primary part. In this case, retrospective magnetization of the magnet blanks is impossible. Ready-magnetized permanent magnets must therefore be used. In order to integrate these permanent magnets in the production process as late as possible, a modified motor laminate section is required. However, synchronous linear motors such as these with embedded permanent magnets have the disadvantage that the production process must be carried out with very great care and with a large amount of effort.